Silver Flames
by DiamondGamer
Summary: Lovino is having a hard time dealing with his brother, and the favoritism towards him. Little did everyone know... Based on the manga Hanshin. RomaBel and Itacest.


Lovino loved his brother. He really did.

But sometimes, he really wished he would go away.

Those two were inseparable. Literally, as they were monovular, and attached at the hip. That, needless to say, brought them many problems. Feliciano couldn't process nutriments on his own, so most of Lovino's flew over to him. That kept _him_ alive.

Lovino hated himself, and hated his brother. He despised the way he looked. Wished he would look like a normal boy is supposed to look like. But he just didn't, and had accepted it long ago.

What irritated him was how his brother was treated. He couldn't even speak properly, or walk on his own, so he had to be his walking stick all the time - yet again, Feliciano was the little angel. Oh, those cute eyes and innocent smile, he looked like a blooming rose.

In that case, Lovino was the one giving up his own water to help him spring. He could see the looks of disgust that people would give him, but he was used to it. It was nothing new. He was tired of hearing everyone praise Feliciano, ruffle his hair, stare with adoration, while he would just stand there and make sure he would not fall while being treated like a human pickle, ugly and wrinkly.

His parents were no exception - they seemed to favorite him, though it was more an act of concern. Lovino couldn't make friends, so his biggest pleasure was studying. He was really intelligent, and it was the thing that made him a bit happier - to be praised for something for once. However, Feliciano would end up interrupting his studies, always wanting to play, play, or was just annoyingly curious. At times, Lovino would lose his temper, which, of course, would result in a lecture from his mom or dad.

"Lovino, you have knowledge, but no kindness?"His father had once said."It's not Feliciano's fault that he's slow. In fact, that's what makes him a sweet little angel, ignorant of the ugliness of the world. Be considerate, please."Angel. He hated that word. It made him furious, because it was never directed at _him_.

Feliciano often ran a temperature. When that happened, it was Lovino who would break in a rash. His skin would go all dry and flaky, while his brother looked even cuter and_ angel_-like.

Would he have to endure this all his life?

He wished he would just kill him and lead a normal life.

...

And one day, when they were thirteen, they realized something terrible.

"The boys probably haven't got much longer to live.."The doctor had said, and Lovino had heard him very clearly. While Feliciano just clung to him, with that sweet smile of the unsuspecting. That sweet, angel-like smile that he hated.

Their mother wept, with their father cheerlessly standing by her side in an attempt to comfort her.

"The only hope lies.." He continued, crossing his arms with a serious expression on his face. "In separating those two surgically."

At that moment, Lovino's face lit up in hope. "Separate us? But how? I thought our physiology made it impossible for us to live without eachother." He questioned with confusion and excitement. "Is it even possible?"

"Allow me to explain," The doctor told him, as he had expected this question. "Feli, this dear angel, cannot process nutriments on his own." The brunette winced upon hearing that awful word. "Most of the nutriments you make flow over to him. Your organs are continuously working at full capacity, and your heart and liver are exhausted. It won't be long before you die."

Lovino sighed. There were times he wished it would happen already. "And when you die, your brother, unable to process nutriments on his own, will also die. I think we should separate the two of you in order to at least save you."

The boy found himself almost smiling at that. "Though...the chances of success are low. Will you try, Lovi?"

Miracle! If this was really possible, he didn't care about no danger. He'd endure the surgery. The brother he has been carrying around, the auburn-haired boy smiling without a worry in the world, wouldn't even notice his own death. Right...?

...

When he awoke, he was lying in bed alone. He felt as if he'd been in a long, long dream. As he tried to sit up, he felt weak, but so light...incredibly light. That moment, a nurse came in the room, and told him his brother was in another room upon asked.

After a month, he was able to walk. They asked him if he wanted to see Feliciano. With face displaying curiosity, he nodded, but then remembered what the doctor had told him.

"Truth is, he hasn't got much longer." He had expected that.

As they lead him to another room, he merely stood by as the very same doctor walked in. He didn't come inside until he was gestured to. What he saw made him gasp.

It was his brother...in the very same state Lovino had been, only worse. Dry, wrinkly skin, lifeless eyes.

Upon seeing his brother, Feliciano smiled once again and extended his hand towards him, which startled him greatly. He wondered how he could even do that in a situation like this. _Wasn't it me who was dying...?_

Soon enough, as foretold, the younger, ignorant little boy passed away.

...

Lovino recovered. He began to gain weight, and even look like a boy is supposed to look. For the first time, he looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled brightly, almost not being able to believe that this was him.

He turned sixteen, and almost forgot about all the trouble that he had gone through. He was going to school, and even had friends and a girlfriend - a beautiful belgian student, a year younger than him. He felt like a normal, happy person.

But, all of a sudden...

He found himself staring at himself in the mirror, realization smacking him like a cold mistress. He looked cute, handsome. The reflection of his brother that he hated so much. His adorable, absent-minded brother that could barely walk by himself. _Was that me?_

Tears ran down his face.


End file.
